1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fixation device, particularly relates to a fixation device for communication equipments that is able to suck on a plane surface and adjust the horizontal angle, the vertical angle and the axial height. Thus, the communication equipments are placed in the most appropriate direction, height and angle.
2. The Prior Arts
The recent communication equipments such as mobile phones, PDAs and GPS provide convenient communicating functions. Users may use the communication equipments anytime and anywhere. However, how to dispose the communication equipments when the users are taking the conveyance or using another tools at the same time is a big problem. Although the conventional fixation device for the communication equipments provides the function for fixing the communication equipments on the conveyance, but due to the frame of the communication equipments are fixed, the users may not do any adjustment on the fixation device. Therefore, the conventional fixation device is inconvenient to operate which is against the ergonomics and the habit.